


Tough Choices

by AllonsySpaceman



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllonsySpaceman/pseuds/AllonsySpaceman
Summary: From the Tumblr prompt: "Are you sure that's the decision you want to make?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my very first Shandy fic and I hope you'll like it. I'd like to thank Eelise187 on Tumblr for the prompt. Enjoy :)
> 
> FYI: this was written in an hour on the train. While I checked for mistakes, I don't have a beta and my English isn't perfect.

The first few months of retirement weren't that bad. Sharon and Andy had decided to leave the LAPD around the same time, shortly after moving to a new, bigger house. They were relaxing next to their swimming pool, reading books and enjoying each other's company, when Sharon broke the silence: "We should get a dog" she said,  without even looking up from her book "we could head down to the shelter today and look around. What do you think?" "Sure, why not".

Not even two hours later, they were walking hand in hand, looking and playing with various dogs "Oh Andy, look at her. She's so sweet" Sharon said, holding a beautiful golden retriever called Nala, while Andy was busy playing with a beagle. "There are so many beautiful dogs here. The corgi, Stitch, was adorable. I wish I could just take them all home with us, but I'd like to adopt Nala". All Andy could do was look at here and smile "Are you sure that's the decision you want to make? Maybe we could think about it at home and come back tomorrow".

Back home, they were curled up on the couch talking about all the dogs they had seen when Sharon stood up all of a sudden and started looking for her jacket. "Where are you going?" Asked Andy "I need to go somewhere, I'll be back in an hour for dinner. Bye, love you". He didn't even have time to reply and she was already out.

Andy was cooking dinner when the door opened and he dropped everything as soon as he heard his wife telling him she had done something really crazy. He ran to the entrance, scared that she was hurt. "What is this?" Sharon started laughing "I'm sorry honey. I couldn't resist. I couldn't leave them. You already met Nala and Stitch, of course, and she -she said, pointing at a beautiful dark German shepherd with two white front paws- is Two Socks. Aren't they adorable? I had to bring them all back home with me" He looked at her and smiled "3 dogs? Seriously? You're lucky you're cute and I can never say no to you" he kneeled down to pet their dogs "and you guys are adorable as well. Welcome home"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! I would like to thank Eelise187 on Tumblr for the prompt: "I just ironed these pants". I hope you'll like this sort of mini sequel to my previous drabble.

The only thing Andy saw as he entered the house was a massive yellow fur ball that threw herself at him. He didn't even have time to react and he found himself on the floor with an energetic golden retriever jumping on him and happily liking his face.  
Andy slowly got up, patting Nala and trying to get her to calm down. It was in that moment that he realised she had dropped something near him.

Chuckling, he picked them up and made his way to the bedroom, where he found his wife putting away clothes. "Hey honey" he said as he hugged Sharon "I missed you". They stood for a while there, simply hugging and kissing each other, happy to be in each other's arms again after a couple of days.

Andy had gone to visit Nicole and finally meet Sarah, while Sharon had preferred to stay home, still recovering from the flu, because she didn't want to make her newborn granddaughter sick.  
After a couple of minutes they were interrupted by three really happy and way too energetic dogs, who started jumping on Andy and circling him. "It seems like I wasn't the only one who missed you" said Sharon, smiling. "Oh definitely. This one didn't even let me come in the door that she knocked me on the floor."

He looked down at their dogs and started playing with them, until he remembered "oh honey... I think Nala was missing me so much she grabbed my clothes. I guess because they smelled like me and she wanted to play?" Sharon, confused, looked at the items that he had left on the chair "so that where your t-shirt went. I was looking for that one. And aren't those... OH COME ON, NALA! I JUST IRONED THOSE PANTS! Bad dog. Bad!"

Nala, unimpressed by Sharon's Darth Raydor look, jumped on her to play, until her 'hooman' started laughing and forgot all about the clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not as good as most of the fics out there but I hope you guys liked it.  
> I'd love to hear what you thought.


End file.
